dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmanet
|citizenship = |gender = Female |age = 5000+ |DOB = 3000's B.C. |DOD = |title = Princess |affiliation = |status = In Custody |movie = The Mummy |game = The Mummy: Prodigium Strike The Mummy: Dark Universe Stories (flashbacks and mentioned) The Mummy Demastered |actor = Sofia Boutella }} Princess Ahmanet (������������������ / Ỉˁḥ-ȝwt, literally meaning "Gift of the Moon") is an Ancient Egyptian princess that was promised the position of pharaoh, only for it to be taken by her younger brother, which led to her making a deal with Set, the Egyptian god of death, storms, and evil, and killing her family. However, her actions were discovered and she was mummified alive, her deal with Set allowing her to cheat death itself. This allowed her to place a curse on Nick Morton when he, along with Jennifer Halsey and Chris Vail discovered her 5000-year-old sarcophagus in northern Iraq. When the group tried to transport her sarcophagus to London via plane, Ahmanet possessed Vail and summoned a murder of crows, which caused the plane to crash. Ahmanet's curse on Morton later allowed her to find him in London, allowing her to capture him and nearly implant Set into him with the Dagger of Set. However, Ahmanet was captured by the organization Prodigium before she could. Ahmanet, after finally arriving at Prodigium Headquarters, managed to summon a bug to possess a Prodigium technician, which allowed her to escape and wreak havoc in London. Ahmanet's undead minions managed to kill the Prodigium soldiers in the Crossrail, allowing her to retrieve the Dagger of Set once more. Ahmanet found Halsey and Morton, drowned Halsey, and tried once more to implant Set into Morton. However, Morton implanted himself with Set, giving him the strength to defeat Ahmanet, turning her into a shriveled corpse, and resurrect Halsey. Ahmanet was later placed inside a pool of mercury in Prodigium Headquarters to prevent her from escaping again. Biography Egypt's Beloved Princess to a standstill.]] Ahmanet was born in the 3000's B.C. to King Menehptre and his wife. However, Ahmanet's mother died as a result of giving birth to her. With no other heirs, Menehptre promised Ahmanet that when he died, she would ascend to his throne as Pharaoh. As such, she was trained physically and mentally day and night. However, in 2983 B.C., Menehptre would have a child with his second wife. This child was a boy, and Menehptre took back his promise to Ahmanet, naming the boy as his heir.The Mummy Campaign A Dark Pact Ahmanet, embittered by her father King Menehptre's betrayal, decided to summon the of death, storms, and chaos: Set. Set gave Ahmanet the Dagger of Set, which would allow her to complete the ritual by implanting Set into the body of a mortal man and giving Set corporeal form, allowing the two to rule the world together as king and queen. Assassination of Menehptre .]] That night, Ahmanet snuck into her parents' bedroom while they were asleep. Ahmanet used the Dagger of Set to slit her father's throat, then repeated the process with her stepmother and infant brother. After assassinating the royal family, Ahmanet attempted to sacrifice her lover to Set, but before she could, the temple priests discovered Ahmanet's actions, shot her in the neck with mercury-tipped points, and stabbed her lover in the stomach with a spear, killing him instantly. For her sins of killing her father, Ahmanet was condemned to be mummified alive. Her whole body minus her eyes was covered in linen bandages, she was placed inside a sarcophagus of wood, and this sarcophagus was placed in another sarcophagus made of stone. Ahmanet's sarcophagus was buried in Mesopotamia (modern-day Iraq) in a tomb filled with mercury to prevent her from ever coming back. Everyone who participated in the ritual died without passing on the location of Ahmanet's tomb. Ahmanet would remain alive in that tomb for 5000 years, her anger never once ceasing. Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus in a vision.]] Ahmanet would remain in her tomb until June 9, 2017, when an airstrike called upon by Sergeant Nick Morton and Corporal Chris Vail during the Battle of Mosul revealed her tomb. Under the orders of Colonel Greenway, the tomb was investigated by Morton, Vail, and archaeologist Jennifer Halsey. When Ahmanet's sarcophagus came into view, Ahmanet chose Morton as her new Chosen One. Morton, Vail, and Halsey took the sarcophagus to London; however, along the way, Ahmanet possessed Vail through a camel spider bite he had gotten in the tomb, and Vail killed Greenway before being killed himself. After Vail's death, Ahmanet summoned a murder of crows which caused the plane to crash, killing everyone save for Halsey. Reawakening One day later, in the early hours of June 10, two emergency workers were investigating the site of the plane crash. One of them noticed Ahmanet and called his partner over to look. Ahmanet stabbed him in the eye with her hand before sucking out his life energy, and when the other emergency worker arrived and noticed the mutilated corpse of his partner, he too had his life energy sucked out when he lost his footing attempting to run away from Ahmanet. Having turned the two into zombies, Ahmanet left the crash site to search for her Chosen One. Capture .]] Ahmanet stumbled across Nick Morton, who had been resurrected after the plane crash thanks to a curse that Ahmanet had placed on him, and Jennifer Halsey in an alley near a bar in Oxford. Ahmanet summoned a large group of rats to attack Morton, but he was saved by Halsey. Morton and Halsey made their way to a nearby church, where Ahmanet kidnapped Morton and attempted to sacrifice him to Set using the Dagger of Set, which was located in a reliquary inside the church. However, Ahmanet realized that the ruby that powered the Dagger was not located in its pommel, essentially making the Dagger useless. and Jennifer Halsey.]] At that moment, Halsey arrived to try and save Morton, only to be thrown through a pew by Ahmanet. Ahmanet prepared to kill Halsey, but Morton saved her in time by picking her up in a van. However, since Ahmanet was in his head, Morton instead drove the van back towards the church, where they came face-to-face with Ahmanet and her undead. Morton tried to drive away again, but Ahmanet's undead caused the van to crash. Ahmanet managed to catch up to the crashed van, where Morton tried to fight off Ahmanet with a piece of wood; however, Ahmanet simply sent him flying. Before Ahmanet could do anything to either of them, Ahmanet had mercury-tipped points shot into her body by several armed men from the organization Prodigium, restraining her and allowing her and Morton to be captured. First Imprisonment .]] Ahmanet was brought to Prodigium Headquarters under the in London. There, she had mercury forcibly pumped into her bloodstream and then frozen to prevent her from escaping. While imprisoned, she sensed that the ruby that powered the Dagger of Set had been found in the Crossrail. At that moment, Jennifer Halsey tried to converse with Ahmanet in Ancient Egyptian and learn more about Ahmanet's world, but Ahmanet simply promised to kill Halsey before revealing that Prodigium had found the ruby. Ahmanet then asked Halsey what the latter thinks Prodigium will do with Nick Morton now that the ruby has been found. Attack on London While the Duel in Henry Jekyll's office was transpiring, Ahmanet summoned a spider and ordered it to crawl inside the ear of a Prodigium technician named Pete. Controlling Pete through the spider, Ahmanet turned up the temperature on the mercury in her bloodstream before Pete grabbed an axe to break her chains. Once the mercury in her bloodstream had melted, Ahmanet vomited the mercury back up. After vomiting up the mercury, Ahmanet managed to break free of her chains. Ahmanet sucked the life energy out of many Prodigium soldiers before finding and retrieving the Dagger of Set. With Nick Morton and Jennifer Halsey having escaped, and with the Dagger of Set now in her hands, Ahmanet unleashed her dark powers to shatter all of the glass in Prodigium Headquarters and in the , creating a massive sandstorm. .]] Morton and Halsey incapacitated Ahmanet with an RPG before following the ghost of Chris Vail into the Crossrail. Ahmanet recovered from the RPG and sent another wave of her attack into the Crossrail in an attempt to look for Morton. Ahmanet and her undead eventually entered the Crossrail, where many Prodigium scientists were located following the discovery of tombs from the in the Crossrail. Ahmanet used her dark magic to resurrect the deceased crusaders, and the Prodigium scientists were subsequently slaughtered. Duel in the Crossrail prepare to duel each other.]] Ahmanet managed to catch up to Nick Morton and Jennifer Halsey. She kidnapped Halsey and drug her deeper into the Crossrail into an area that was filling with water. Morton struggled to catch up, but by the time he did, Halsey had drowned. Morton tried to avenge Halsey, but Ahmanet easily defeated him. Morton managed to grab hold of the Dagger of Set and damage the ruby, and Ahmanet asked Morton once more to join her in her quest for world domination, reminding him the promise of power over life and death. .]] Morton appeared to give the Dagger back to Ahmanet, but instead he stabbed himself in the stomach. Now having been fused with Set, Morton at first appeared to be taken by Set's essence as he embraced Ahmanet. However, he managed to regain control over his mind after gazing at Halsey's body, and he was able to easily defeat Ahmanet. Morton pinned Ahmanet down and sucked out her life energy, reverting Ahmanet back to a shriveled mummy. Morton used Set's power to resurrect Halsey before running away, believing his newfound power to be too dangerous. Second Imprisonment 's custody.]] Ahmanet's shriveled corpse was taken back into Prodigium's custody. As Jennifer Halsey and Dr. Henry Jekyll, the leader of Prodigium, discussed whether or not Nick Morton would succumb to Set's dark impulses, Ahmanet's corpse was placed inside a stone sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was then filled with mercury in order to prevent Ahmanet from ever escaping from Prodigium Headquarters again. Personality Ahmanet is more or less the ultimate personification of evil, darkness, violence, murder, and, most of all, destruction. She is extremely power-hungry, arrogant, ruthless, and murderous; she even murdered her own father, who promised her to become queen one day, after her inheritance to the throne of Pharaoh was voided when her father had a son. She is also very seductive, enticing, and incredibly intelligent. It is implied that her centuries of being trapped have driven her partially, if not completely, insane and have only made her negative impulses worse. In all, Ahmanet could best be described as ambitious. As the sole heir to the throne of Ancient Egypt, she would have been the most powerful person in the area. Her ambition proved so great that she knowingly and willingly made a deal with Set - despite knowing that it would lead to a cursed life for eternity - for power. Later, after the deal was made, she callously murdered her own father, stepmother and baby brother for the sake of power. Despite this, she was shown to still possess some form of humanity deep down, as she appeared to care for her former Chosen One a great deal, and later, after picking him as her new Chosen One, tried to convince Nick Morton to join her side, even saving him from a horrible plane crash that would have killed him. She was shown to be genuinely upset, almost to the point of tears, when she saw him abandon her for Jennifer Halsey while she was held captive. This perceived betrayal is likely what led her to attack and brutally kill Halsey later on, and is also why she ruthlessly beat Morton to a pulp and threw him around the Crossrail like a rag doll. Even after this, she still cared for Morton and again tried to have him willingly join her. When she was being held captive by Prodigium, while talking to Morton, Ahmanet remembers back to her days in Ancient Egypt and reveals that she only ever wanted her father's love and approval and that the true reason she killed him was because she realized that he would never have been able to truly accept her as a daughter. How much, if any, of this is true is uncertain. She was also shown to have a very jealous side to her, as she immediately took a strong dislike towards Halsey, whom she viewed as rival for Morton's affections. This dislike would eventually turn to bitter hatred after Ahmanet witnessed Morton leave her chained up to escape Prodigium Headquarters with Halsey, and Ahmanet quickly became obsessed with finding Halsey and killing her, first sending her zombies after her and then later physically drowning her to make sure she couldn't steal Morton from her. Ahmanet was also very intelligent, as she was able to learn how to use weapons and then wield them with frightening proficiency. Later, despite having only been alive again for a few short hours, she appeared to be able to speak fluent English easily without any noticeable trouble, even referring to it as being easy to learn. To sum it all up, Ahmanet was an intensely vengeful and power-hungry individual who was always willing to do anything and everything within her power to achieve her goals. Her desires for love and companionship became extremely twisted after she became cursed and are likely responsible for many of the horrible acts that she committed both in the past and in the present. Abilities and Powers Powers *'Necromantic witchcraft:' Ahmanet currently exists as a living spirit within her own undead corpse. Her power stems from her pact with Set, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. As an undead being, Ahmanet's powers stem from necromancy rooted within ancient Egyptian mummification, and are fueled by the dark forces which strengthen her. Her great rage for her stolen destiny also fuels her and strengthens her powers further still. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits. **'Flesh consumption:' Ahmanet consumed human flesh in order to regain her strength after her escape from Prodigium Headquarters. This may be an extension of her life force absorption power. **'Life force absorption:' Ahmanet can drain the life-force from other living beings, turning them into fragile undead, through physical contact. **'Hallucination manifestation:' Ahmanet is able to give other people visions, using them to communicate with Morton in one instance. **'Immortality:' Ahmanet, due to her pact with Set, is unable to die. **'Possession:' Ahmanet has been shown to be able to possess both humans and animals. Ahmanet possessed Chris Vail after his death. She sent a group of camel spiders at the team trying to uncover her sarcophagus. She later sent a murder of crows into a plane carrying her sarcophagus, causing the plane to crash, as well as sending a pack of rats to attack Nick Morton. **'Resurrection:' Ahmanet is apparently able to revive deceased people, as she resurrected Morton after he died in a plane crash. **'Superhuman endurance:' Ahmanet was able to survive a direct hit from an empowered Morton. She also survived having mercury forcibly sent into her bloodstream, although she was forced to vomit it up afterwards. **'Superhuman strength:' Ahmanet was able to punch Morton and send him flying. Abilities *'Bilingualism:' Ahmanet is able to speak both Ancient Egyptian and English. Ahmanet commented that she found English an incredibly easy language to learn. *'Exceptional Intelligence:' Ahmanet is extremely sophisticated, wise, and smart, even before becoming an undead being. *'Master Combatant:' Before her mummification, Ahmanet was able to fight off several men that were bigger than her while she was wielding only a staff. *'Persuasive Skills and Charisma:' Even before she gained her dark powers, Ahmanet proved to be charismatic as she could easily persuade and manipulate other people to get what she wanted, including her father to help her become a princess. Weaknesses *'Mercury:' Ahmanet's powers will not work when she is exposed to mercury. On two occasions, after being shot with mercury-tipped darts, Ahmanet's powers were cancelled out. Equipment *'Staff:' Before her mummification, Ahmanet owned a staff. It is unknown what happened to it after her mummification. *'Dagger of Set:' Ahmanet sought this dagger in order to kill Nick Morton and give Set the body of a mortal man to inhabit. The dagger was powered by a ruby located in the pommel, which was destroyed when Morton fused himself with Set. Relationships Family *Menehptre - Father And Victim *Mother *Arabian Princess - Stepmother And Victim *Half-brother - Victim Allies *Set *Ahmanet's Warrior - Love Interest Turned Attempted Victim *Undead - Minions Enemies *Temple Priests - Attempted Killers *Prodigium **Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde - Attempted Killer **Malik - Captor **Dr. Jennifer Halsey - Former Victim **Pete - Former Thrall *United States Army **Nick Morton/Set - Love Interest Turned Killer **Chris Vail - Former Victim Turned Thrall **Colonel Greenway - Indirect Victim Appearances Trivia To be added. Behind the Scenes Ahmanet was portrayed in The Mummy by Sofia Boutella.Universal Pictures Unveils "Dark Universe" with Name, Mark and Musical Theme For Its Classic Monsters Series of Films. Universal Pictures. prnewswire.com. May 22, 2017. On playing Ahmanet, Boutella remarked, "It was important to me that this character had a backstory, you know? It’s the first time that you see a female Mummy. She can’t be just a monster walking around scaring people. There needs to be something significant her shining through. To explore that psychology in her, what happened to her as a woman: Being deceived, because there’s a boy who comes into the picture all of a sudden."Not Just A Monster; Sofia Boutella Talks Playing Ahmanet in "The Mummy". Biscotti, Steven. universalmonstersuniverse.com. April 26, 2017. In the original version of The Mummy, Ahmanet was going to be the mummy of the real-life figure . This, however, changed when director Alex Kurtzman saw the design of the character Apocalypse in the post-credits scene of , and, noting the extreme similarities in design to Ashurbanipal and Apocalypse, decided to change the mummy's gender and significantly alter her design as a result.How 'X-Men: Days of Future Past' Changed 'The Mummy'. Burt, Kayti. collider.com. December 8, 2016. Lucy Cork was a stunt double for Sofia Boutella in the role of Ahmanet. References Category:The Mummy characters Category:Comics characters Category:Video Games characters Category:Humans Category:Mummies Category:Females Category:Egyptians Category:Undead characters Category:In Custody characters Category:Monsters